


Funny How Real Dreams Can Feel Real When They Want To

by ItsaMePatches



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: It's funny how dreams can feel as though you're able to feel everything going on. For Nebby K. Nezzer (simply known as Mister Nezzer), he'll experience three of these dreams within a single night.Although, one could definitely consider them nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren't many legitimate VeggieTales fan-fiction, and there is definitely not any revolving around Nezzer, so when I heard someone asking for a Nezzer story about him having a nightmare, this came to be.
> 
> I hope the person sees this somehow. Enjoy! :B  
> (What the heck is with that summary, I'll never know)

* * *

 

 

         Staying at a cabin in the mountains for winter break certainly was a great idea! What wasn’t a good idea; however, was blasting music and movies at two in the morning while the fellow temporary residents tried to sleep. That con was the reason why Nezzer stalked off to sleep in another part of the cabin with an extra blanket and pillow in his possession. Let’s see, first two rooms were for the kids whenever they decided to sleep...next bedroom was Lunt’s who hit the hay an hour ago. Apparently Lunt had a few drinks while they were playing a round of poker at dinner which eventually encouraged him to sleep, so sleep he did.

         Now it was  _ his _ turn, much to the disappointment of his fellow adult friends who were still enjoying themselves.

         He reached the vacant fourth room and was sure to shut the door as soon as he went inside the simple room. Finally, no more loud noises. Oo, that twin-sized plush bed looked nice, and it especially  _ felt _ nice once he climbed under the sheet and the one he brought with him.

         Nezzer laid on his side and then nuzzled himself against the pillows with a sigh. “Much better.”

         If there was one contribution for a good night’s rest for him, it would have to be the comfort of blankets hugging his form and keeping him warm during the winter season. His purple eyes drifted to the window ahead and felt a smile spread at the beautiful snow fluttering down to the ground or atop the trees and the moon shining among the stars.

         He yawned suddenly, feeling himself being lulled to sleep.

         “Good night…” Nezzer murmured out loud before his eyes shut for the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_...1..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

_          “Excuse me, Mister Nezzer?” _

_          Nezzer was in mid-sip of his coffee when someone approached the table he was at for a nice breakfast. His eyes calmly shot to the person. “Ye- _ e-e-e _ -s?” _

_          “Well,” they explained, “I was wondering if I could take a twenty minute break. I’m asking you because  _ you’re _ in charge of this episode we’re working on. I know we’re trying to wrap this up by tonight, but I really don’t think I can handle standing that much since I just got out of the hospital and all.” _

_          He sat his cup down in thought for a moment. His purple eyes glanced off to the side and then back to the person. “I  _ would _ like to give you a fifteen minute break, but like you mentioned, we are trying to finish by tonight.” _

_          “Oh...how about fifteen minutes?” _ _   
_ _          “ ‘fraid not.” _ _   
_ __          “How about ten?”

_          “Five and no more,” was what Nezzer told them without faltering. “We’re planning on having the episode released by the end of this month, so we need to get the recording done  _ tonight _. It’s up to you whether or not you’ll take it.” Nezzer picked up his cup of coffee. “Now go on and take your break. Or not. It’s up to you!” _

_          “Uh...okay, Mister Nezzer,” they said. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

         Nezzer slowly awoke thanks to someone laughing way too loud but also due to the average dream he had. What was up with that? His behaviour in it seemed a bit on the “authoritative” when, in actuality, he would’ve been a lot softer on that person. Having to work while in pain  _ definitely _ wasn’t recommended.

         He frowned and then flipped onto his back.

         Yikes, good thing that was a dream.

         All of a sudden, there was a noisy knock at the door just as he almost went back to sleep.

         Good grief.

         Typically, he’d be fine answering the door in this state; however, the grogginess perhaps kept him in place which made him simply call out, “I wanna sleep. Talk to me in the morning.” When he heard the unknown person shuffling off, Nezzer let out a sigh of relief. “Much better…”

         Once again, Nezzer drifted to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_...2..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

_          “Mister Nezzer?” _

_          It was another episode being rehearsed for the final time before recording which the older male was in charge of (well, a segment rather than an entire episode) when someone called him off-stage. _

_          Remaining neutral, he approached the one who called him. “Yes?” Suddenly, he paused. His eyes went half-lidded and a frown came to his face. “Oh, it’s you again. Did you need a break?” _

_          “Well, actually,” they replied, “I need to take the rest of the day off. I ate too much during lunch break, and…” they paused, noticing the rather annoyed stare which Nezzer gave them. “...is there a problem?” _

_          Nezzer nodded. “We’re getting this segment done today. If you take the rest of the time off, we’ll have to cut you out of it.” _

_          “But--” _   
_          “ _ Or _ , you can stomach whatever’s bothering you until then if you still want to be credited.” _ _   
_ _          “But--” _

_          “No more ‘ _ but _ ’ _ s _! You need to make a decision right now about what you want to do.” _ _   
_ _          “Yeah, but--” _

_          Oh my god. _

_          Nezzer sighed out, “ _ Leave _.” _

_          At first, they were taken aback at the demand, but then they made a nasty frown at Nezzer. “Fine, I  _ will _.” They began to turn, preparing to leave; however, they suddenly spun to him and shot, “You know, Nezzer, you didn’t used to be like this. You’re starting to become those awful characters you typically play on the  _ show _.” _

_          Nezzer faltered while they huffed and finally left with their stomach loudly gurgling. He shrugged. “Back to work then.” No real loss. They were a minor character for this segment anyway. _

 

* * *

 

 

         Nezzer awoke again, this time it was only the dream which caused it. He sat up with frown. Rhetorically, he asked, “Why am I getting dreams like that?” The older man was getting suspicious about them by now. Twice within… (he looked to the clock hanging on the wall) two hours?

         He sighed. Were the dreams telling him that his attitude was warping into something less than pleasant? Perhaps that second dream occurred because of his grumbled response to someone knocking at his door during a time in which he really wanted to sleep. Yeah,  _ that _ must have been the cause.

         It took a few minutes to do so, but Nezzer went back to sleep and hoped he’d  _ remain _ asleep until morning.

         Unfortunately, this would not be the case.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_...3..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ In regards to being up and center for an episode project was a double-edged sword. Not _ only  _ were you given the chance to write and produce your piece, but you also had to deal with _ technical  _ difficulties, the occasional interruptions by cast members or miscellaneous crew, and that one person who wasn’t in the mood for being directed by whoever was in charge. For Nezzer, that latter event occurred frequently; however, today, it seemed to the tipping point for the older man...especially since it was the  _ same person.

_          “Mister Nezzer!” _

_          Nezzer internally sighed as he pulled the script out of his line of vision. He was greeted by the usual “I need a break” person. “ _ Ye-e-e-e-s _?” _

_          They glanced to the set and then to Nezzer. “Could we talk in private?” _

_          He nodded. _

_          The prop room was nearby, so to the prop room went the two. As soon as they filed in, the interrupter spoke up, “Okay, the reason why I’m coming to you is because my stomach has been a bother again. So, I was wondering if I could pull out from this production.” _

_          “Again?” _ _   
_ _          “Yeah, well--” _

_ He cocked a brow, skeptical. “You know,” he pointed out, “I find it amusing how you only try weaseling out when _ I’m _ the one in charge with a project.” _

_          Instead of innocently trying to explain things, to Nezzer’s surprise, they replied with, “You’d be right! How about you scold me for a few seconds and let me go.” _

_          Nezzer’s lips formed a straight line whilst his purple eyes narrowed to them. At first, he didn’t say anything which made the person wonder if they were successful with shocking Nezzer; however, the older man...oh, he definitely wasn’t surprised for much longer. “How  _ dare  _ you do this on purpose! I  _ demand  _ you tell me why exactly right _ now _!” _

_          “Maybe it’s because you’re too demanding, pushy, and a downright  _ scrooge  _ whenever you’re in charge! It’s like you’re changing into the characters you typically play and it’s annoying!” _

_          He snapped, “I’m  _ not _ a scrooge.” _

_          They, though, shot back, “Considering how you refuse to listen to anybody who raises their voice and even refuse to give them breaks or time off when they need it, you obviously  _ are _!” When Nezzer appeared not to defend himself any further, they announced, “You know what? I’m going to speak with Bob and tell him how you’ve been. Maybe you’ll get suspended for a few episodes--” as they were about to head back out, they were suddenly yanked back and found themselves face-to-face with a furious Nebby K. Nezzer. _

_          “Now you listen here,” he said, his voice raising in volume, “I’m not going to just ‘scold you’ and ‘let you go’, ohh  _ no _. You’re going to march right back out there and  _ perform _ so we can get this episode completed whether you like it or  _ not _!” He puffed his chest out as he continued, “I don’t care what you think of me, but if you think you’ll be complaining to Bob about me and walk out on another episode of mine, then you’re sorely mistaken.” _

_          They shouted, struggling to be released from Nezzer’s hold. “Let go of me! Let  _ go _ , you old fart!” _

_          Nezzer didn’t take kindly to the name calling. This was probably what led to Nezzer let out a low, “Fine”, before he pulled them closer to himself and then shoved them hard enough for them to harshly bump against the tall shelf full of various thingamabobs used as props. The impact of the run-in made the shelf wobble once before, all of a sudden, the wooden furniture fell forward and crashed. Nezzer was able to move away in time, only having to back up a tad; however, the little rebel wasn’t as fortunate. _

_          They were crushed under the shelf without a peep coming from them. _

_          For a moment, Nezzer didn’t react, but then he did with a quirk of his lips at the sight. That was a close call! He could’ve been in trouble with Bob had this fella went and told the younger male regardless. _

_          Funny...there was a strange liquid slowly emerging from underneath the shelf. _

_          Oh well, it was to be expected. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

         Nezzer shot up in his bed with a frightful yelp. He realized he was panting while sweat beaded about his forehead. He paused and then swallowed a gulp of air. 

         The thought about how real that felt _terrified_ him.

         ...he couldn’t sleep. Not like this.

         Nezzer shakily gathered his extra blanket and pillow that he dragged in with him once he climbed out of bed without checking the time.

          ** _Crash_ _!_** Glass shattered (Nezzer flinched at the sound), followed by a familiar squeaky voice going, “Sorry Bob! I think I broke your mug while gettin’ your coffee...”

         He didn’t pay much mind to that even besides a brief ponder of why Larry and Bob were awake. Maybe they couldn’t sleep as well.

         Nezzer exited the room and made sure to shut the door behind him.

         He needed someone to talk to about this...reoccurring event.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

         For some, waking up at eight in the morning was fine -- for others, sleeping in past eight was _much_ preferred. The latter definitely applied to Lunt as he shoved his face deeper into the pillow with a soft grumble, talking in his sleep. Ahh...yeah. Just four more hours of sleep should do it--

**_Knock knock knock._ **

         Oh God. Never mind.  


         “Uugh…” Lunt rolled onto his back, now waking up halfway thanks to the gentle rapping at the door. He called through a cracked voice, “ _ Wha-a-a-a-t _ ?”

         “Lunt, it’s Nezzer. Is it okay if I...came in?”

         He yawned loudly. “Door’s unlocked.” Lunt heard the door slowly creak open and then close. Sitting up, he saw Nezzer awkwardly standing there with a blanket and pillow while his eyes averted the stare. “So...what’s up with you? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

         Unsurprising to Lunt, Nezzer took a seat on the edge of the bed and finally looked to him. “I know this is gonna sound ridiculous,” he said, “but…” Nezzer ignored the heat rising to his cheeks as he confessed, “I had a bad dream.”

         A “bad dream”? That’s why Nezzer had to come in here?

         “Uh,” Lunt questioned, uncertain how to react, “what  _ kinda _ bad dream?”

         Nezzer glanced to his lap while his throat felt dry from that last dream he experienced. Should he simply give a summary about his dreams, or…? Once again, his eyes blinked to Lunt. “Lunt, tell me the truth. Have I been acting like some of the characters I play on the show?”

         Cocking a brow at the nervous tone in Nezzer’s voice and the question, Lunt thought for a second and then pushed for further detail. “Y’mean the bad guys?” Lunt rephrased himself after given a flat glare by Nezzer, “Y’mean the _not-so-good_ -guys?”

         Nezzer nodded. “Have I…?”

         “Nah, you ain’t like that. I’m assuming that’s what you kept dreaming about.”   
         “Yes…”

         Lunt sat back against his bed, asking, “That _bad_ , huh?”

         “To be fair,” Nezzer explained, “the dream happened three times. The third one ended with me  _ killing _ someone!”

         He simply hummed in response. Poor Nezzie. The dude was one of the  _ sweetest  _ people he’s known. There’s no way he was anywhere close to the antagonists he’s played for the shows. Guess he was scared that the behaviours of his characters were rubbing off on him. Lunt glanced to the blanket and pillow Nezzer dragged along. Ahh, so  _ that’s _ what he wanted to do. Wouldn’t be the first time. Besides, he was still feelin’ sleepy.

         Nezzer, still feeling rather embarrassed, shoved the pillow into his face with a groan. “Listen Lunt, I know dreams are dreams and all, but sometimes I worry if I might become like that--”

         “Hey.”   
         “...yeah?”

         Lunt shifted to the other side of the bed while Nezzer lifted his head. “How ‘bout you sleep with me? Plenty of room for both of us, big fella.”

         Nezzer blinked, but then he felt a smile quirk before he carefully climbed into the vacant portion of the bed, tossed the blanket over the two of them, placed his pillow beside Lunt’s and snuggled against the smaller man, causing Lunt to grunt. “Thanks, Lunt,” he lowered his voice’s volume.

         “No prob,” he mumbled in reply as his eyes drifted shut.

         “...by the way, what time is it? I hardly slept a wink!”   
         “It’s too-early o’clock, Nebby.”

         Nezzer chuckled before he buried his head against his pillow while making certain he stayed close against Lunt. “Good enough.”

         “Hey,” he spoke up again, “what I said was true. You’re not a  _ thing _ like them. You’ve got nothin’ to worry about.” Lunt faked a cough as though he tried clearing his throat. “ ‘sides, you’re a sweet ol’ guy.”

         “Pssh, you’re making me blush.”   
         “Okay okay, ‘night Nebby. Hope you’ll sleep better.”

         Nezzer wouldn’t have been surprised if Lunt was possibly blushing from embarrassment after calling him “sweet”, but the younger man ducked his head under the sheet before Nezzer could find out. He smiled. “I will. Thanks again, Lunt.” Nezzer heard a hummed reply just as he finally fell asleep at eight-ten in the morning.

         All he needed was a little assurance by someone dear to him, for Lunt’s simple words and gestures helped him plenty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_end_ **


End file.
